


what you're danganronpa kinnie says about you

by Cokela



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU where everyones happy but mondos still butter get fucked lol, Butter mondo, Drugs, Homeless Gundham, M/M, MACHONESS, Miss Anna, Miss chloehard, Miss kasha, Piss, Please dont read this im begging, Vore, Weed, boss baby challenge, fanboy and chum chum - Freeform, i wrote this for my friends, im mr lover man, miss kaia, ocs and characters you wont know, sharto shartoyama, this was written for 3 ppl in specific so if you dont understand it good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokela/pseuds/Cokela
Summary: ham jams
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Oowada Mondo/Original Female Character(s), Soda Kazuichi & Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Gundham/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	what you're danganronpa kinnie says about you

**Author's Note:**

> ninten? ninten.

It was a nice calm day in machotown, one of those peacful mornings where you'd just like to sleep in. It seemed that life had other plans, though, as a loud buzzing noise seemed to seep into miss girls dreams and she groaned loudly as she literally fucking mutilated her clock by pulverizing it. Miss anna shifted out of bed lazily as she checked to see if her cute no neck etsy taka doll had tried to kill her at night again. It hasnt- at least not since last time it tried to. Miss anna had to choke that little evil fucker out.

Miss anna sighed as she got ready for school, following her usual morning routine. She looked in the mirror with a bored expression as she wondered what wacky shenanigans would happen at school this monday. Things hadn't been that wild since the school got fanboy and chum chum to do that drug PSA assembly, and since it was once again Garfields least favorite day she knew something mischievous was on its way.

" heres to another macho day at hope peaks academy, " she mumbled as she grabbed her stuff and headed out of her house, on her way to meet her usual friends she walked to school with everyday. At their usual meet up spot, miss girl could see closeph and kaia chatting away. She was a bit surprised when there had been no sign of miss mya- one of the most important members of the miss girls group!! 

" wheres miss mya? " miss anna inquired, gaze going from one friend to the other. " I'dunno, " responded closeph. " said she had some boy to walk to school with today, " miss anna wondered who it was. Miss mya hadnt even mentioned anything about this guy and shes choosing him over them? oh well, at least shes having fun!!! " theyre probably making out or something anyways. not like we'd wanna see anything like that 🙄✋🙏 #childrenofgod " miss kanye west added on. " anyyyways, im freezing balls out here bro lets get to school. " the miss girls comply, all walking to their cool school hope peaks academy.

As they approach the school the sounds of voices get louder and the miss girls can see a handful of others running around campus. After amusingly watching some kids beat the shit out of some scrawny kid for having a piss kink the miss girls were on the lookout for the missing part to their team, miss mya. As they looked around the miss girls had eventually found her! Though with someone they werent expecting... mister kazuihci.... whaddahell....

As the miss girls got closer they realized the two had been talking. So _this_ was the guy miss mya had ditched them for? 🙄. Wow. Low standards who? And you make fun of me fr liking twruteru 🙄??? um chile, anyways

Kazuichi was a little scared when the miss girls had pulled up because they were notorious for liking to absolutely bust his balls with a kick, but he trid to seem confident for miss mya. " hey miss girl " said closeph, and anna began to frantically dig into her backpack before pulling out a simple piece of paper with this image on it:

" hey guys. " she said simply before returning the photo her bag.

" hey guys!!! " miss mya says enthusiastically. " hey kazuichi, these are my friends!!! " kazuichi gulped and akwardly stuck his hand out to the group of miss girls. " h-hey guys, " he said with visible fear because he is afraid miss kaia and chloseph are gonna beat the shit out of him for the 7th time

Miss anna shook kazuichis hand reluctantly, looking down at the watch on her wrist to check to time after. 7:10. School started in 10 mminutes!!! Closeph glanced around a bit before slowly slipping from the group, muttering a quiet see you later as she did. Miss anna knew she was probably off to go find her weird boyfriend, the homeless guy with hamsters. She wondered why all her friends had such weird boyfriends. " bye twinks. im gonna go smoke some weed now " said miss kaia as she made her way to the back of the school to go smoke some weed with leon and yasuhiro and the weird baker guy. Miss mya had gone off somewhere with kazuichi and miss anna found herself alone. How sad.

Miss anna decided to head inside of the school and wait, since she had no one to talk to. Though, when she entered the classroom, she was shocked with what she saw. Kiyotaka, sitting there at his desk, crying uncontrollably with a container of i cant believe its not butter. Anna felt horrible, she had heard what happened to the others boyfriend in a biker accident. She qanted to question him morally but maybe eating butter was the omly way for him to cope with the love of his life being butter. Miss anna took the seat next to the other, a worried look on her face as she brought a hand to his shoulder. " hey taka... its gonna be okay.... i promise..... " she ensured, the sobbing boy looking up at her with a gross expression. Tears were streaming down his face, as well as snot, and his mouth was covered in butter. He was such a mess! miss anna couldnt let anyone see him like this. Luckily, she had a napkin on her because miss anna has everything why not, and she encouraged him to clean himself up. 

" t- thank you... anna... " he says, his voice sounds tired and sad. " no problem, taka! " miss anna replies. " anytime. " 

Taka wanted to open his mouth to say something, but just as he did the bell rang. Anna moved away to sit in her proper seat and watched as the kids flooded into their first period class. Miss anna didn't have any friends in her period until 6th.... this was gonna suck.

Miss anna went through all her boring classes of the day, and it was finally lunch time. As per usual, the group of miss girls met up at oneof the cafeteria tables, though, today, miss mya and miss chloseph had brought people with them. Miss kaia had came high as balls.

" classes were so boring. Todays so slow so far " miss anna sighed. " i dont know about you anna but my days been pretty good, " miss mya retorted, smiling as she glanced over to kazuochi. What was going on between those two? so gross. " we had to?? Go to class??? " questioned miss kaia. She hadn't even been paying attention all day. " yeah idiot " responded closeph. " foolish mortal, " her boyfriend added on. " shut the fuck up homeless boy " retorted miss Kaia, laughing a little because the fact that he was homeless was just so fucking funny. " go get a job at taco bell or something lol " gundham looked away in embarrassment, doing the scarf thingie he does in that one sprite. 

" be right back, gotta piss. " miss anna says before getting up, making her way out to the bathroom. before she could get in though, she bumped into a familiar figure on the way. It was ishimaru!!! And he had somewhat looked like he was in a better condition than earlier. That was good. 

" hey there, taka " anna says casually. Taka yells " IM MR LOVER.....MAN.... " Akwardly before walking away. That was a weird fucking interaction. Anna didnt have time to care though, she needed to piss. And so she did.

When miss anna came back into the lunchroom there were 4 new additions to their table. Anna eyed them all, wondering why they were even here. Miss Kaia pulled anna aside fofor a second, whispering " just go along with it, we felt bad that nobody else wanted to talk to them. " miss anna nodded before sitting back down. 

The new group at the table consisted of four people: two chicks and two guys. One of them looked like they were super into sports while the other one had some kind of british accent- and one chick looked like an off brand supernatural character while the other looked like she was going to her fifth grade dance recital.

" serena, PLEASE... " begged the one guy with the accent. 

" for the last time tsubasa, I am not going to regularly refer to you as discorddaddypee56800.... "

" this is why im the only one who cares in this relationship. Its always ME putting in the effort, never YOU. i just wanna be appreciated. "

" were not dating. Please dont start telling people we are. I dont want anything to do with you. " 

Anna could only akwardly walk away as the conversation continued on, not really wanting to be a part of it. She could be doing better things with her time! Like maybe even talking to taka or something. Anything but this.

Once again the bell rung, and everyone was sent off to their after lunch classes. Luckily for the miss girls, they all had their last two periods in the same class. So cutw qnd cool and good

" hey miss girls " said kaia as they all sat down at their usual seats, all next to eachother. 

" heyyyyyy " says miss anna

" have you guys seen that cute little short duddude in black and white ahahah 😳😳 i think his name is terutery " miss kaia saif

" we get it youre horny " says mrs closeph

" only for you my alpha 😳😳😳😍😍 " kaia retorted. Chloe phsyically gagged.

"stop. " 

" okay daddy 😍😘😊 "

" i literally hate you "

" um chile, aanyways, " miss mya chimes in.

" you guys got any plans for afterschool? " she questioned

" be a twink and smoke weed " miss kaia responded

" thats sad. " said miss clospeh

" i know " 

" anyone have any plans that doesnt involve smoking weed after school??? " miss mya asked again

" maybe we could hang out " miss anna suggested

" sounds fun gigirgigirlgigirgigirligigirgigirlgigirgigirliegigirgigirlgigirgigirligigirgigirlgigirgigirlies 😳 " says miss mya

Im getting tired of writing chaptwr one so ahaha next chapter will be afterschool 😍😍😍

**Author's Note:**

> Faaaaaaaaaaart


End file.
